


Erotic Thoughts Only

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ah yes that tag how could I forget?, im sorry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: "Erotic thoughts only," Hwanwoong snickers.Their laughter lasts for a good moment before it dies down into soft chuckles mingling with the light air around them. Youngjo sits up straight with a smirk, elbow resting on the armrest as he places his chin on top of his fist."So, what are you thinking right now?"





	Erotic Thoughts Only

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit: since Twilight is actually kILLING ME, I decided to finally open this up to all of ao3. I sincerely apologize for this mess ú-ù)
> 
> I desperately need to post something idky, but I'm posting this on a whim. I'm sorry.
> 
> This takes place during the debut project cuz I don't think we talk about youngjo and his "erotic thoughts" enough lol
> 
> Ao3 is being weird but ok
> 
> Excuse any typos and mistakes
> 
> Anyways enjoy

 

Youngjo's listening to their producer's rearrangement of 'Versace on the Floor' when Hwanwoong walks into the studio.

"Hey, you're still here," Hwanwoong quietly closes the door behind himself, dropping his bag onto the floor. He sits on the black leather couch as Youngjo twirls his chair around to face Hwanwoong.

"Same goes for you," the older says.

"Well, I'm still working on the choreo, so..." Hwanwoong trails off, shrugging. "What about you? Mr. Park already has the song rearranged."

"He allowed me to tweak it to fit our styles better," Youngjo explains. Hwanwoong nods with an "oh," lying down on the leather couch. "How's the choreo going? Is it erotic?"

"Depends on how erotic you're thinking," Hwanwoong raises an eyebrow. Youngjo chuckles.

"Eh, pretty erotic, I guess."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but it's not going to be super erotic," Hwanwoong says.

"Why not?" Youngjo asks, slightly pouting.

"What? Do you want us to go full erotic with it?" The dancer sarcastically suggests.

"Why not?" Youngjo gladly offers. Hwanwoong smacks the older knee.

"It's like you want our performance to be cut out," Hwanwoong hisses at the rapper, who simply laughs. Rolling his eyes, he continues. "Either way, I didn't want the twins to be too erotic—they're still kids!"

"C'mon, they're eighteen, they'll be fine," Youngjo dismisses with a wave of his hand.

"But Dongju's a baby," Hwanwoong pouts like a mother who doesn't want her son to grow up.

"True," Youngjo admits. He can't beat Hwanwoong there, Dongju truly is a baby.

"Regardless, it's the thought that counts," Hwanwoong points out.

"And erotic thoughts only, right?" Youngjo winks.

"Erotic thoughts only," Hwanwoong snickers.

Their laughter lasts for a good moment before it dies down into soft chuckles mingling with the light air around them. Youngjo sits up straight with a smirk, elbow resting on the armrest as he places his chin on top of his fist.

"So, what are you thinking right now?" Youngjo raises an eyebrow at the dancer.

The mood shifts immediately. Hwanwoong sits up, one arm supporting him on the couch as he leans back. His expression matches Youngjo's smirk and raised eyebrow except his gaze is more sultry and seductive. He stands up from the couch and walks to the front of Youngjo's chair, their knees touching as they keep their gazes on each other. Hwanwoong's legs climb onto Youngjo's chair, straddling the latter's thighs and hands resting on his shoulders. Youngjo's hands instinctively rest on Hwanwoong's hips.

"I think you already know," Hwanwoong quietly says. Their faces are close, breaths becoming one. Youngjo hums before shaking his head.

"No, I don't know. Care to explain?" Youngjo grins devilishly at Hwanwoong's pouty blush that contrast with his determined eyes. Hwanwoong shifts on Youngjo's lap, ass brushing over the older's crotch, and the amount of control in that action is undeniably on purpose. Youngjo groans, dull nails digging into the thin fabric of Hwanwoong's shorts.

"I don't think I have to," Hwanwoong says. He grinds his ass onto Youngjo's crotch, the latter unable to hold back the moan building up in his chest. Youngjo leans his head back against his chair while Hwanwoong continues these motions, causing both of them to sigh in pleasure.

Youngjo lets go of Hwanwoong's hips, giving the boy the freedom to use even deeper rolls. Hwanwoong moves in broad circular motions—ass going down on the growing hardness in Youngjo's pants, his own hard-on brushing against Youngjo's abdomen, and back up to restart the cycle. Hwanwoong's moans are quiet and high-pitched while Youngjo's are breathy and low. It's when Youngjo decides to take control and grab Hwanwoong's hips do the younger's noises get a little louder.

"H-hyung," Hwanwoong whimpers, keeping his mouth shut as he moans into Youngjo's shoulder to muffle it even more. Youngjo reaches into Hwanwoong's shorts and boxers, taking out his cock. With his free hand running down the younger's back comfortingly, he strokes Hwanwoong's member.

"It's okay to be a little loud, this room is sound proof. No one can hear us," Youngjo coaxes, dipping his thumb into the slit. Hwanwoong squeaks, breaths becoming irregular and heavy. He shakes his head, breaths staggered.

"But this room doesn't have a lock on it. Anyone can walk in," Hwanwoong points out. Youngjo glances at the door. No one's outside, but the lights are still on. Hwanwoong's right about being cautious in this situation nonetheless. The older sighs, mildly annoyed as his strokes get faster.

"Well, we'll just have to pick up the pace," Youngjo says. He begins to grind his crotch into the curve of Hwanwoong's ass while playing with his tip and spreading the precum.

"Hyung," Hwanwoong rasps in between pants. "I'm close," he announces so softly that Youngjo doesn't think he would've been able to hear it if Hwanwoong wasn't so close to his ear.

Youngjo nods with an objective. He licks the first digits of his free hand, coating them in his saliva. His hand dives into Hwanwoong's shorts and boxers, cupping his ass and giving it a small squeeze. The younger whimpers and gasps when he feels something wet rub over his hole.

"Oh my god, hyung, w-what—" Hwanwoong doesn't finish his sentence, interrupting himself with a loud and whiney moan. He slaps his hand over his mouth, and Youngjo sighs disappointedly.

"Don't cover your mouth, got it, baby?" Youngjo quietly requests. Hwanwoong pries his hand off his mouth, nodding obediently as his already red face burns even redder at the pet name.

The tip of Youngjo's index finger circles Hwanwoong's rim before painfully entering with a stretch, rubbing at his walls. Hwanwoong mewls at Youngjo's calm and soothing voice despite the initial burn of stretching. He claws at Youngjo's back.

"Fuck, hyung," Hwanwoong sharply breathes, exhales becoming raspy and hoarse. He bucks his hips up into Youngjo's hands and down onto Youngjo's finger, ignoring the sting until it finally fades into nothing but pleasure.

"Youngjo, I–I—" the dancer stutters over a single letter, his brain becoming incomprehensible as the pleasure fills his mind like a thick, foggy steam. "Fuck—" he squeaks as with the curl of Youngjo's finger, the tight knot in his stomach comes undone. He throws his head back, chin pointing up to the ceiling as he comes hard into Youngjo's hand. And his moans are everything the older has been aiming for: loud, loose, and high-pitched.

"Good," Youngjo remarks, watching the cum continue to spill out of Hwanwoong's cock while pleasantly listening to the boy coming down from his high. He milks out a few more beads, causing Hwanwoong to whimper for him to stop, hand over Youngjo's sticky one. Hwanwoong leans forward almost limply, breathing heavy but more even as Youngjo stops toying with him.

Youngjo pulls his finger out of Hwanwoong and releases his cock, the boy grimacing in response. He spots the tissue box sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch and reaches for a tissue to wipe the cum on his hand off and clean up Hwanwoong's mess. He throws away that tissue to grab another after realizing that there's cum on his shirt as well. Once he's done cleaning up the best he can, he tucks Hwanwoong back into his boxers and shorts. Youngjo is about to tap Hwanwoong awake when he thinks the boy has fallen asleep in exhaustion, but is surprised when the dancer slides off his lap and onto the floor, on his knees and in between Youngjo's legs.

"Your turn," Hwanwoong smirks through tired eyes.

"Are you sure? You look a little tired there," Youngjo muses.

"I didn't say I was gonna do anything—I mean, unless you don't want to fuck my face," Hwanwoong cheekily says.

"Lazy," Youngjo remarks.

"We can take this my pace," Hwanwoong says slowly. Youngjo rolls his eyes, entangling his fingers into the dancer's hair.

"Or, we can have a little more fun," he grins devilishly, leading Hwanwoong toward his cock. The younger instinctively wraps his lips around the head, licking the tip, tongue dipping into the slit. Youngjo sighs, leaning his head back as he grips Hwanwoong's hair.

Youngjo lets Hwanwoong have his moment before he'll take control. He watches with hooded eyelids as his dick disappears into Hwanwoong's mouth, biting his lips when the dancer goes up to suck on his tip and back down until the tip hits the back of his throat. Youngjo groans, massaging his fingers into Hwanwoong's scalp. The latter sighs appreciatively, eyes flitting up to meet Youngjo's. They maintain eye contact as Hwanwoong obscenely licks up from the base of Youngjo's cock all the way up to his tip, wrapping his lips around the cock to go back down till his mouth can't hold anymore.  
  
And shit, Youngjo just can't hold himself back anymore.

The tight grip on his hair is a warning, and Hwanwoong pulls off to take a deep breath, the inhale slightly raspy already. Youngjo patiently waits for him, eyes dark. Hwanwoong swallows, seemingly preparing himself for the rough treatment he knows Youngjo is going to give to his mouth. Youngjo intertwines his fingers into Hwanwoong's hair, leading him to his cock once more. Hwanwoong licks his lips before opening his mouth.

"God, you're so pretty," Youngjo sighs, watching himself push Hwanwoong further down his cock. Hwanwoong preens at this compliment, responding to it by slacking his jaw to take more of Youngjo. The older bucks his hips into Hwanwoong's mouth, and Hwanwoong moans against his cock, vibrations causing Youngjo to jolt and snap his hips involuntarily. His length hits deep down into Hwanwoong's throat and the boy shudders and whines before slowly pulling away to cough, a pout sitting on his lips.

"Sorry, baby," Youngjo chuckles, ruffling Hwanwoong's hair. The boy shakes his head away free from the rapper's hand.

"I swear," Hwanwoong croaks, clearing his throat before continuing. "I blame you if Mr. Park yells at me for not taking care of my throat," he coughs once more into his shoulder. Youngjo laces his fingers into Hwanwoong's hair again, the younger compliantly moving forward with the tug on his hair.

"We wouldn't want them finding out about us, though, do we?" Youngjo says with a smirk. Hwanwoong rolls his eyes, but Youngjo catches the smallest curl at the corner of the dancer's lips before they wrap around his length.

He lets Hwanwoong lead for the moment, a sort of apology. Hwanwoong goes down on Youngjo's length, willing back his gag reflex when the tip hits his throat.

"Fuck," Youngjo grips at his armrests, moaning loudly. The sight of Hwanwoong practically devouring his cock has his stomach twisting in knots and pleasure wracking through his body. "Fuck," he growls, grabbing a tuft of Hwanwoong's hair. The latter surrenders, letting Youngjo have all control over him again.

Youngjo keeps Hwanwoong's head still as he thrusts into his mouth. He closes his eyes and tips his head back into his chair to bask in the pleasure. The moist warmth of Hwanwoong's mouth has him moaning already, but the feeling of completely filling the dancer's mouth and hitting the back of his throat has him going crazy. Hwanwoong begins to moan around him as well, which only doubles the pleasure.

"I'm gonna come," Youngjo warns Hwanwoong, looking down at the dancer. The latter is unable to respond but they share eye contact and they understand each other. They don't stare at each other for long, however, because Youngjo is throwing his head back as he's pushed off the edge by the sudden, soft graze of teeth against his cock.

Youngjo's moans aren't too loud but they resonate deep in his chest as he shoots cum into Hwanwoong's mouth. He looks down to watch Hwanwoong take in his load, thick, white liquid escaping the corner of his mouth. Hwanwoong attempts to swallow each spurt, going up to the tip to suck on the rest. Youngjo mutters a curse, running his hand in Hwanwoong's hair, brushing it out of his face.

Finally, Hwanwoong pulls away and swallows down everything without a single grimace. He exposes Youngjo's spit-slicked cock to the cool air and the latter bites back a hiss in favor of wiping away the cum running down the corner of Hwanwoong's mouth with his thumb. Hwanwoong eagerly takes Youngjo's thumb into his mouth once done with collecting the cum, lewdly licking it away. Youngjo chuckles softly to himself, enjoying the small show Hwanwoong puts on.

"What? You still want more?" Youngjo raises an eyebrow when Hwanwoong lets go of him. The latter takes a tissue from the coffee table, wiping his mouth with it.

"I'm not opposed to more," Hwanwoong suggestively winks, handing Youngjo a tissue.

"Weren't you the one saying anyone can walk in?" Youngjo reminds the other. Hwanwoong shrugs.

"Weren't you the one who wanted me to be loud?"

It seems they're at a standstill, for a moment at least, battling with each other's fucked-out gazes. It doesn't take a verbal agreement to know what they want from each other, because Hwanwoong is soon climbing back onto Youngjo's lap and attacking his lips with a feisty eagerness. Despite being surprised by the sudden kiss, Youngjo soon responds back with dominating control. Hwanwoong rubs his crotch against Youngjo's still-exposed cock and they both moan in unison.

"Okay, a little more," Youngjo sighs against Hwanwoong's lips, squeezing his ass.

Hwanwoong moans, grabbing Youngjo's member and stroking it.

"A little more it is."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah death.
> 
> I disgust myself yet I'm proud of this enough that I hate it
> 
> I can't believe I let my friend read this wtf is wrong with me
> 
> This work is purely FICTION, my intentions are not to offend anyone but I'm sorry if I have or made you uncomfortable.
> 
> thanxx for reading


End file.
